megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanical Maniacs - Locations
There are many locations in the Mechanical Maniacs epilogue series . Here are a few of them. Monsteropolis / Megalopolis The Mechanical Maniacs' adventures take place is the multi-faceted / multi-levelled city of Monsteropolis. The name comes from the back of the Megaman 1 box and was chosen for it's absurdity. The city the Sinister Six operate out of - Megalopolis - is understood to be a facet of the larger city of Monsteropolis. The Warehouse An abandoned warehouse on Webpage street was the Mech's first base. It was dilapidated, but it was home. After acquiring a large sum of money the Mechs bought and moved into the Technodrome. The Warehouse would then become a bar and was destroyed in a fight. It was subsequently rebuilt and refurbished by the Sinister Six (PC) in Series 7 after they became cops. They have presumably vacated the place after attempting to kill the chief of Robot Police (Crorq) and making themselves criminals. The Technodrome The Technodrome was the Mech's base during Series 2. When Unicron attacked the planet int he Series 2 finale the Mechs launched it at the villain and, linking it up to a Transmetal Driver among other bits of technology, used it as a bomb that destroyed the evil Transformer. A replica of the Technodrome was built by an intelligent Bizarro Shadowman in the Unnamed using memories of the original Mechanical Maniacs as a base. After the Ark was stolen the Mechs would move into this Technodrome and would physically move it into the city proper. The Sinister Six (PC) was fond of spray painting messages on the side of the Technodrome and even stole it's eyeball (which remained in their possession for 15 years). During the 15 year gap the Mechs broke up and the RPD confiscated and made use of the Technodrome in the team's absence, burying it deep underground. Upon their return the team once more resumed residence in the base. In the Series 7 finale the Sinister Six , using Bizarro's Borg technology that resided within the Technodrome and the Special Forces, took control of the base and made it emerge topside in a bid to discredit the Mechs. In order to stop the Technodrome's assault Magnetman (Kenta) used his full powers to destroy the base once and for all. Sinister Six Mansion Somehow the Sinister Six (MM1) acquired a mansion which they used as their base. During Series 4 the Mechs lacked a base of their own and crashed in the Six's Mansion. It's a classical victorian-era style mansion, but somehow it just wasn't enough to contain the freeloading Mechs. The Ark In the Series 4 finale the Mechs rescue Optimus Prime from Galvatron and the Decepticons and rid him of Evil Energy that was implanted inside of him. In gratitude he gave the Mechs this unused Autobot base. It was situated far outside of Monsteropolis (int he Arizona desert, actually), but teleporters overcame this hassle. The Ark was equipped with a computer - Teletraan-1 which Topman used at one point to unwittingly create Nightmare Topman. The ark was used throughout Series 5 until Carmen Sandiego stole it at the beginning of Series 6. It was later revealed that Nightmare Top hired Carmen to steal the Ark and he used it to develop the Sinister Six (PC)'s Transmetal Armour and as a central hub for his own consiousness. The Ark returned int he Series 7 finale where Nightmare Top, insane with rage, tried to use it;'s on board weapons to destroy the Mechs, Mesmerman, and the Sinister Six (PC). Piloting his own aircraft the super computer Crorq shot the Ark down and it landed right on top of everyone (with Nightmare Top dying once and for all). Hardman's Bar Introduced in the story of the same name Hardman's Bar was what Hadrman (Hadrian) did in his off hours. He employed both Gag and Cassandra at the bar along with Needlegal, Megaman, and Roll. There both heroes and villains alike put aside their differences to have a drink in a friendly atmosphere. During the War all factions were polarized and the bar transitioned into a full-out cop bar. This was short lived as it was destroyed as the War went on. After giving most of his money to Artilleryman in return for his betrayal of the Scissor Army, Hadrian was never able to rebuild the bar. The Dump Like most cities Monsteropolis has a dump and it's fairly large. Unlike most cities this dump was used by the Sinister Six (PC) as a base of operations until they joined the RPD's side during the War. The Six's base was located underground, but it still wasn't much to look at. Robot Jail Introduced int he Unnamed, the Robot Jail is a very creepy place. Unwilling to risk breakouts or riots of super powered robots, the robot jail keeps only a robot's head, separated from it's body. The body is presumably destroyed. Nevertheless, breakouts do occur, most notably with the ever-equipped Artilleryman who proved he planned for just a contingency during the Unnamed. Desert Gulch In the original "Orange Hell" S6 AU canon, General Cutman used Desert Gulch as his main base of operations. Desert Gulch was originally an abandoned town in the deserts of southern Arizona, having very briefly served as the home of a small silver mine in the late 1880s. The mine went bust after only a few years, so its residents quickly moved on, leaving a few buildings behind atop an underground network of mine shafts. Shortly after escaping Dr Wily's lab, Cutman found the mining town and made it his home. Over the course of a decade, he would expand the tunnels to suit his needs, keeping the ramshackle town above as cover. Scavenging parts and partially destroyed robots from Wily's numerous failed world domination attempts, Cutman built up an impressive army over the years, with rebuilt Robot Masters serving as his commanding officers. Deciding he needed to expedite his efforts, Cutman began a series of thefts to gain the components he needed to activate his massive force of Scissor Joes. During one of these thefts he ran into his "brothers", the Sinister Six, and quickly made enemies of them. Eventually, they tracked him down to his base at Desert Gulch after he captured Cut-Chan. General Cutman was defeated by Iceman in the main chamber, which housed the majority of the Scissor Joes. Though the S6 passed by numerous branching paths on their way down the mine shaft, all of them were disguised as being boarded up and unused. In these by-shafts, the Scissor Army's commanding officers lay in stasis, and after some time after their General's defeat they were automatically re-activated. Led by Colonel Red, the SA reacquired the General's body and mind data for reactivation. Once again under his guidance, Cutman further expanded Desert Gulch into a massive R&D department, while he had Stoneman raise an artificial mountain to serve as his new headquarters. It is presumed that here is where Cutman would command his growing army to victory after luring the weakened heroes to the base for their ultimate defeat. Some time after that, Cutman was inexplicably drawn into the "standard" canon by a super charged Mesmerman. With a desire to conquer this universe as well, he sought out Desert Gulch once again, which was in its original abandoned state. Replicating his old base, he would use this hideout as he did before. It was here where he formulated the plans for his new war. Presumably, he met with Mesmerman several times here as well. With his ultimate defeat at the end of the war, Desert Gulch was destroyed by the heroes once and for all. Robot Police Headquarters Frequent hangout of the Mechs in Series 6 and 7 an dfull-on base of operation in Series 8, RPD HQ (Monsteropolis division) is the central hub of the Robot Police everywhere. It is vaguely defined, but we do know it houses barracks for all members of the RPD including the Mechs, spaces for other special teams, regular officer bots (of all types), and Crorq. It also houses backups for all units under it's juristiction. In addition to this impressive residential feat is that is houses an extencive reaserch and development department which experiments with Transmetal Armors and other forms for robots. This R&D depatment gave the Mechs their Transmetal 3 armors and repurposed Scissor Joes into alternate forms for police officers (with questionable results). RPD HQ is protected by all types of Officer Bots and special teams as well as stationary defenses and it's own force field. The Wily Underground The Wily Underground is both a location and a very loose knit organization. They are primary led by Doc Robot, but in a very loose way. The underground is too loose for a true leader to ever weave them together cohesively. This idea comes from the old descriptions of Monsteropolis in the MM1 box art and manual as a "multi-layered / faceted" city. I'm taking the idea somewhat literally here, with the city literally built upon older versions of itself, with the oldest and least well kept of them all on the lowest and least patrolled level. This is the Wily Undergound, where all of Wily's various robots have made their home after his death. The Wily Underground isn't a team or a formal association. Rather it's an informal community made up of Wily's now-disaffected robot masters and other creations who only commonality is that they're former minions of Wily and are now outlaws from the RPD. All of Wily's minions are here except for (at present): Quint & the Wonderswan guys - they're outside of time, status unknown. Chimeraman - also a part of the Scissor Army. Omni and Golem - who have been locked out because they're seen as failures. Artilleryman - Arty has been very successful in his life and doesn't need to hide out with the other Wilybots. Crorq - for obvious reasons. There are several types of personalities within the Underground, but they can be grouped as follows: *Robots who believe Wily will return and who are working to take over the world to prepare it for his arrival. - These poor guys are kinda stuck in their programming. Still, they're fanatical and dangerous. This category includes the Wily "Return" Force. *Those who get by. Criminal types who don't really believe Wily will return, but what the Hell they have nothing to lose by trying to take over the world anyway. *People who are just there and kinda stuck. The Wily Underground is seen as the hub of criminal activity by the Robot Police (with some justification) and is continually harassed by them. The exact location of the community of robots is unknown and prone to change. In a world with an energy crisis the Wily Underground lacks even more than the rest of the world, constantly needing to steal what they can just to survive. The Sinister Six PC are actually very respected members of this community. During their long tenure in the Robot Police they frequently turned a blind eye towards the Underground and secretly gave them a great deal of support (they tended to fail upwards in the RPD). Meanwhile the Mechanical Maniacs are seen as traitors to the rest of the Wilybots for their seeming support of Crorq and the rule of law that marks any robot modified by Wily as dangerous. The Ascendant Androids took refuge here sometime after the Scissor Army's final defeat at the end of Series 8. They carry out most of the surface world raids that supply the Underground with what little energen, food and supplies they can get. But mostly, they do it to vent their frustrations with life, themselves and each other in general. Minor Locations Locations and institutions that are just mentioned. They play only a small role int he series or in just one story or another. The Autobar - A bar that served Energon that the Mechs used to frequent. It's bartender was the rhyming Autobot named Wheelie. United Conglomerate Bank / UCB - One of the largest financial institutions in the world. Los Angeles - Destroyed by General Cutman using microwave bombs in Series 6's WANTED. THe city itself was left dusty and brittle when the Mechs last saw it. Category:Worldbuilding